


Aubade

by tonybars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Spooning, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonybars/pseuds/tonybars
Summary: This is self indulgant and far too fluffy for this account..I’m sorry.





	Aubade

The light filtering through the window slowly makes its way into Hecate’s consciousness, gradually awakening him to the world around. He becomes aware of the warm body pressed against his, chest rising and falling in the rhythm of sleep. He nuzzles his face into Vivscan’s ridiculously fluffy grey hair, “It’s morning.”

There is only a groan in response, but eventually he attempts movement. Although it’s only to bury his face further into a pillow. Hecate rolls his eyes and snuggles into him, “You can have five more minutes.” Vivscan grunts his approval.

Hecate runs his fingers through Vivscan’s hair and hums, a small attempt to wake him up further. The five more minutes, like most five minutes more, is over quickly. Hecate pushes his face into Vivscan’s neck. 

He tries his best to kiss him awake. He trails the little pecks from his neck to the side of his face. Vivscan’s eventually turns around to kiss him proper. A brief but intimate kiss on the lips, “You win, I’m up.” His voice is full of morning roughness, but the adoration is clearly there.

Hecate is up easily. He ends up holding out his hand to help Vivscan pry himself out of bed. Vivscan stands up sort of wobbly, then stretches. He yawns and all his joints crack. They both go and get ready to shower.

Vivscan, now fully awake, is the first one in. His fluffy stand-uppish hair is plastered to his head and he looks generally displeased. He hates showers.

Hecate sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Vivscan is startled but when he feels the faintly amphibious skin he relaxes into Hecate’s arms. It’s nice to have someone to wake up with. 

“You still smell like motor oil,” Hecate mumbles into the crook of his neck. “At this point it’s just my natural aroma honestly,” he grumbles back. Hecate reluctantly untangles himself from his boyfriend. “Wash up nasty boy,” he taunts, tossing him the body wash.

When they finish their showers they attempt to get ready for the day. Vivscan had not planned on staying over at Hecate’s, and therefore has no clothes. In fact he has no supplies at all. Hecate quickly dries himself off and gets to work on the issue. 

He gives Vivscan one of his t-shirts to stay in while he washes his clothes. Even allowing him to commandeer a pair of fuzzy socks he’d decided he liked. Hecate also shares his toothbrush- reasoning that they’d already kissed and “If I’m sick it’s already over for you.” 

When they are all done with the basic morning care Hecate takes Vivscan to the kitchen. Most of his rooms aren’t excessive, but the kitchen is his baby. He decides to make what is essentially bacon. 

He and Vivscan take turns watching the pan. It’s a very basic dish. Although Hecate does make a little show of flipping them and catching them in the air. He allows himself to be a little proud. It is his favorite thing. When they’re done they lay them out over paper towels to drain. 

There is a dinner table, but it’s much more fun to eat on the couch. They sit and joke around while they eat. Trying to make each other laugh with a mouth full of food. 

When they finish they sit for a moment, basking in each others company. They lean on one another, dreading getting up and leaving.

Eventually though, they have to get up. Hecate takes Vivscan’s clothes of the dryer. Vivscan changes, the warm fabric giving him an extreme feeling of comfort and satisfaction. 

Before he leaves he stands on tiptoes and gives Hecate a kiss. Vivscan wraps his arms around Hecate’s shoulders, and Hecate wraps his around Vivscan’s waist. Hecate picks him up and twirls him once, before setting him down. 

Vivscan is bright red and Hecate is lighting up yellow. They both manage goodbyes and part glowing.


End file.
